Gamble
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: What really goes on behind her eyes? Maybe that sadistic streak isn't just in her humor, maybe it's what makes her so sexy in the first place. You'll find out as you fall inside the fanstasies of her mind, and find what's waitng for you. Sequel to "Bet"


**Young Justice comes back in March, that makes me happy. Well it would if I had something to look forward to on the whole Waltermis front. The writers have strung us along, giving us little snatches of flirting, love, and desperation, but they really haven't made any headway into it like they've done with Supermartian. To be honest, I don't really like Supermartian, they just seem too... perfect. I mean M'gann's a bubbly ray of sunshine and sweetness, who is CLEARLY hiding something, but she's just so happy, so friendly, so... nice. And Superboy, he's a delicious physical specimen of man boy, not a hair out of place. It's just... I don't know, the classic bad boy good girl, it's really just plain. But Wally and Artemis, they entertain me. They're snarky, they argue, they hold my attention. Robtanna is a close second, because they humiliate everyone by being one step ahead and are freaky bosses at being sneaky. Anyway, I'm starting a new multi-chapter story. I have terrible writers block for Losing Her and Let Me Feel. Not to brag or anything, but have you ever written something so good you couldn't write anything else? The first chapters of those stories were so good, and I don't know if I can maintain that level of sheer awesome. So I'll take a break from them... and start this one. It'll be like Memoirs of a Geshia. Artemis will be the main character, and a geshia (eat it up guys, Arty's in a kimono), and of course Wally's the love interest. Now details will be altered, there may be supernatural elements like elemental beings and stuff, but it'll have elements of the movie, and a few surprises. Not then, story time.**

**bLu3-Ph30nIx**

It was funny really, what one bet could do. Something as small and insignificant as a challege of wills leads to the breakdown of all morality and a spastic love session in the communal kitchen, which inadvertedly scarred the youngest member of their team. Robin couldn't look at either of them in the eye anymore, which of course Wally noticed being the Boy Wonder's best friend. Artemis, however, could never tell what he was really looking at when he spoke to her with that mask covering his eyes, but honestly she didn't know how to fix this. And if she was to be _completely_ honest, she couldn't give two shits about Robin at the moment.

She couldn't exactly just sit Robin down and have a birds and bees conversation with him, it's not like he didn't know about it already, and she really couldn't tell him what exactly she had been thinking while it was happening, because she really wasn't. Besides the Boy Wonder was the least of her problems, and as long as his scarred mind didn't get in the way during missions, she was sure Robin would find a way to get over it. What was really concerning Artemis was the fact she liked it.

True, she still couldn't stand being around Wally, but now it was for a completely different reason, or rather, it was the same reason, they were both just aware the ever present sexual tension between them. If there hadn't been any, what else could've possibly possessed either of them to just give in like that?

Every time she looked at him, she just wanted to jump his bones, let him ravage her like he did before, but a small part of her really wanted to return the favor. Artemis had been engrossed in the sexual fantasies of her subconscious, waking up to her juices staining her underwear, breath half gone, and face flushed red. While training, she let her mind wonder, as her body worked to defend itself on autopilot, seeing him nestled deep within her, pounding away. She could hear his groans in her ears, sending shivers done her spine as though her dreams were a reality.

More than a few times, grey caught green blown black with lust as they stared at each other from across the training room, and she knew she wasn't the only one who craved more. When left together, neither party could form the words to ask for something so simple, neither could voice they wanted to have another good time.

Each day passed, and Artemis found herself intoxicated with the deep red of his messy yet meticulous locks, fasinated with the green of his eyes, and the full pink lips just begging to be kissed. She found herself not only wanted to be ravaged, but to ravage, to share in the primal sense of dominating another human being.

To her it seemed only add to the euphoria, she had witnessed it in Wally, the feeling of sheer power eminating from him as he fucked her deeply. She had been on the receving end of that power, at it's mercy, and she wanted it. She _needed _to be the one that power was coming from, to feel a whole other level of esctacy and kiss the brink of the edge.

What Artemis needed... was another bet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, the team was given time to hone their skills and train as commanded by torture extrodinare, Black Canary. As Kal'dur and Superboy sparred, Artemis allowed herself to watch the other's performances, a small break for the unnecessary target practice she was forced to go through before her turn on the floor. As the weeks passed, the team had become more and more of a unit, learning each others strengths and weaknesses, and it showed.

Training had become much less of a strong arming match, and more a calculated game of physical chess. Baitng each other, anticipating each other's moves, and formulating a plan to come out on top. They crafted manuvers based on individual skill sets, executed moves that complimented abilities and meshed them together to create something beautiful and dangerous. The archer was coming to enjoy learning about her friends, it made her feel closer to them, and she couldn't keep a smile of her face as she watched Superboy actually think instead of just beat the Atlantean to a pulp just because he could.

He was starting to see, fighting wasn't always about ending it quickly, fighting was also about strategy. Everyone's growth, her's included, was leaving a lasting impression in her heart, maybe one day she could tell them all her secrets, especially when they were ready to share their's.

She returned to shooting her targets, quickly fed up with the monotony. Artemis really couldn't wait until it was her turn. All the pent up energy inside her could be put to good use to fuel her punches, make her hits harder, her reach just that much longer, her kick just a little higher. If anything, it'll get her mind off a certain speedster for a while.

"Next up, Artemis verses. Kid Flash." ... unless of course the universed hated her at the moment. How in the hell was she supposed to focus on hitting him when she couldn't even look at him? This was just cruel, and Artemis couldn't help but wonder if the statueseque heroine knew about their little sexcapade and was just punishing them out of spite. She wouldn't put it past the League to put cameras everywhere.

Taking her spot on the opposite side of the arena, she lazily took a stance as Wally mimicked her. She studied him, noticing the hard set of his jaw, and the tenseness of his muscles. He hadn't even made a single joke, and to be honest she didn't really have it in her to taunt him either.

They circled each other with a cautiousness that they had been using for nearly a week, each waiting for the other to make their move, when suddenly, he was on her in a flash of yellow and red. Her back was flush against his chest, as his lips grazed against her ear. Shallow breaths ghosted over the shell before her spoke.

"We can't avoid this anymore Artemis, you know it and I know it. You think a day goes by I don't think about what we did, about fucking you into oblivion and back again? You're wrong if you do."

Her chest heaved as she struggled against him, though her body wasn't complying with her brain. What the hell was he saying?

"I want... more... more Artemis and I can't take looking at you and not having you. But let's make this intersting... whoever wins this match, gets whatever they want from the loser. I know you want it too, I can see it. I don't even care what happens, I just want to feel you again. Now fight me."

He shoved her to the ground then, and she scrambled to stand up and face him. This was her chance, to dominate _him_, her chance to feel thaat power coursing through her veins, to make him do _whatever_ she wanted. Dammit, she was going to pay him back for what he did, and he had basically given her the green light to just go ahead and do anything that her heart desired.

She crouched, gathering the energy to fly at him, her fist raised and ready to make contact with his body. He sped out of her reach, but she was ready, springing into a backflip up and over his head and he tried to charge her and take her down from behind. Landing she tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he jumped, twisting into a kick that she had to bend back to avoid. He wasn't going to make this easy, this was serious, it wouldn't start out with a silly bet and end up with something happening that made them realize their feelings for each other, this was something that would keep the ball rolling. Maybe it was childish to hide behind making bets, instead of just coming out and saying everything that was on their minds, but it was easier. Easier to just say part of what they wanted and then letting the other find out the rest, it was simple to say they wanted to fuck each other instead of describing how and when. She sure wasn't going to tell him she wanted to dominate him like a dog.

She dodged a particularly vicious roundhouse kick he had aimed at her face. Artemis gaped at him, a little surprised at his sudden agression, when she caught his eyes. Emerald flames dance behind them, and she could see the torment he must've been going through for the past seven days. His sexual arousal reached new heights with no outlet, transforming into frustrating tension before morphing into full blown anger. His chest was heaving in gasping beathes as he tried his damndest to hit her. She just... Kept. Fucking. Moving. He wanted to phyiscally bring her to her knees, she could suck him off that way, and dominate her. Her bouncing breasts, wet clit, and angelic moans all tore into his mind with unrelenting malice. He could not think anything short of bending her over a table, plowing into her enough to make her firm cheeks quiver with each of his thrusts.

His thoughts distracted him, giving Artemis the opening she needed to spin herself at top speed and plant a hard knee into his chest. The result sent his form crashing to the floor of the training room, effectively ripping him from his fantasies of Artemis being face down, ass up, in the perfect doggy style position. He groaned, desperate to get air back into his lungs, while glaring at the archer, who had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. He had heard the computerized words telling him of his failure... but now she was going to rub it in.

Slowly, the blonde bent toward him, tempting him with every bit of expose clevage, finally speaking.

"I win. You ready to my bitch this time?"

He was truly fucked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wally knew Artemis was sadistic, but this, this was just cruel and unusual. As payback for making her wear a maid costume, which he had framed and mounted on his wall in his room at the cave, Artemis had forced him into... could he even really call these clothes?

No he couldn't, and he made him wonder just how _freaky_ Artemis could get. She had made him wear a thong, to put it simply. But this thong was made from leather, that was **_ suffocating _**his junk in ways he could not possibly imagine. It wasn't even shaped like a normal thong, the inside just craddling his dick, he actually had to put it in a _sleeve_. So in addition to him having dental floss between his cheeks, his penis was constricted on all sides in red, almost black, leather.

It didn't end there. The thong was attached to these assless chaps, so while his legs were covered and sweaty, his ass remained cold. To add insult to injury, there was a thick band running above his behind in bright gold letters, _Property of Artemis_. The words even sparkled. Overall Wally, was not comfortable, not at all. He pulled at the gold dog chain necklace around his neck, before turning a withering glare to the evil woman. How long was she planning to this with someone since she had it custom made in advance? Someone up there must've hated him because somehow it fit him perfectly.

Admittedly, he had never seen anyone look more sexy, but he was too pissed to care at the moment, his ass was hanging out for the world to see. He hoped Robin didn't walk in on them like this, because his eyes would not be the only thing he's need to gouge out of his sockets.

Artemis was sitting ont he couch of the cave like she owned everything and everyone in it. She really could make everyone feel like they were beneath her and look good while doing it. The archer was dressed in the same leather he was, though she could be considered clothed.

Sitting proudly, gold leash in hand, Artemis stared back at Wally with maniacal glee. He routine ponytail was given up and let down into a pin straight style. The locks caressed her leather clad breasts, that were perked up by the bustier she was wearing. You could see a neat line of tanned skin, as the lace up was left undone. She wore a normal thong, and boots that almost kissed the rim of her ass cheeks.

She sat on a red dyed fur coat, legs crossed over each other, she beckoned Wally over to her with a hrash pull of his leash. He stood walk over to her, before she told him to stop.

"Did I say stand?"

Blanching, Wally stood there confused before sitting back down on the floor again, How did she want him to get over there?

"Good. Now, **_crawl_**."

Oh, so that was how. Swallowing his pride, he crawled toward her, hands and knees scraping against the floor. "What do you want, Artemis?"

The moment the words left his mouth she frowned. Lifting the leg that was already in the air, she put the sole on his lips. Wally looked completely scandalized, but didn't move, she held all the power this time, God knows what she would do to him if he backed away from her. Moving her foot up until the rail thin heel, sharp as the fangs of some snarling beast, replaced the sole.

"Did I say you could speak?"

He gulped, knowing there was no way he could hide his growing erection. Her being an all powerful dominatrix was turning him on. He loved the ways her eyes would narrow when she was chastizing him, smoldering grey stones that cut into him like knives. She looked so sexy, her tits presed up and he could see her smooth skin and toned stomach leading straight to her navel. He wanted to touch her, but that might get his hand broken... he didn't know how far she would take this.

"Now if you must know, _Wallace_... I want you on all fours. Yes just like that." Artemis placed one booted foot onto his back, while she moved the other to rest under his head. Wally glanced to the side, her slit was so close, and he could she the wetness of her slit. It glistened, and he just wanted to lap all the juices up like the dog she made him.

Movement caused him to look at her face, watching as she reached for a bowl of grapes behind her head that he hadn't seen until then. They were a deep purple, big and ripe, the smallest one as big as half her pinky. She lowered them until they were level with his face.

"Eat."

Akwardly he arched himself up just a bit, to bite into them, the juices dribbling over his chin. The taste was sweet on his tongue, as he bit into them with glee, sometimes taking as much of the fruit into his mouth as he could. All too suddenly, the sweetness of the grapes was coupled with the tartness of fingertips as he licked the juices from her hand. Her nails trailed down his throat when he finished, the sensitive flesh was set ablaze with sensations that went straight to his groin.

While he was distracted by her touch, Artemis grabbed the previously concealed riding crop. With on quick slap against his exposed flesh, Wally cried out. That hurt like a bitch. But she kept going, and with each slap the the pain mixed with pleasure, and he found himself arching closer and closer to her her weapon, begging it to redden his backside. She obliged his wishes, hitting him and reveling in the moans he was making and sound of her riding crop stinging his flesh was making her just a horny as he was.

Grinding into the fur, Artemis could feel the tingles running up and down her spine, making her sigh in time with his moans. She didn't want to come just yet, but if this kept up they would both be ready to lose themselves to orgasmic esctacy too soon. As soon as she stopped, she heard Wally whimper. This boy, no man, who had been so powerful just a week before was now subject to her, and he liked it. Waly Rudolph West liked to be dominated and made to beg like a bitch. Now she understood his high, the high of absolute power over another person. It made Artemis drunk, she could do anything she wanted, make him do _everything_ she wanted, every one of her fantasies would be lived tonight.

"Get up." She pulled the golden leash, as Wally obedienty rose to his feet. His gaze bore into her, erection standing tall still within the red leathery confines of his thong, waiting with baited breath for what she was going to do. This was so different to him, being submissive. He was used to being powerful, used to destroying any enemy that came into his path, but apparently he loved being made to whimper and beg, though you could get drunk off the power he felt when he tamed that ass not too long ago, Wally could get lost in the conforting shadow of her own authority. If she wanted him to, he'd lick her boot all the way up to that glistening core.

She pulled him along, the fur coat, swishing like a cape of a queen as it caressed the floor, making him follow every dip and sway of her movements. The golden hair was lit up like a plantium sunset, catching the light with every single strand, ending just above that simply _glorious_ ass.

The door swung open, and they both walked in, the tension mounting, as they stared each other down. Never had she seen Wally look so fucking sexy, with look of pure lust across his face, eyeing her like a meal. She loved the effect she had on him, loved she could make him lose so much control over himself. She could send him soaring and falling all at the same time, and through the intensity of her gaze, Artemis was telling him as much. At the titular moment when Wally finally realized the power she has over him is something she's always had over him, she barked her command.

"Kiss me."

Mouths melded in a searing kiss, tongues mingled in earnest, hers flicking the underside of his to make him make those moans once more. His own touched the corners of her mouth, grazing over the simulated flesh of the roof and gently teasing her tonsils. Artemis raked her nails over the bareness of her chest before grasping his throbbing manhood with a firm grip. He grunted in pleasure, bucking slightly into her hand, and cursing the leather for blocking her palm's warmth on his dick. He wanted her to take the ridiculous thing off, still not believing this is what she was into. He knew Artemis wasn't just a normal sex kind of girl, he thought she would be into bondage, not dress up, or rather, dressing _him _up.

Artemis, knowing what he wanted, tormented Wally just a while longer finally freeing his engorged cock. It twitched in excitement, sniffing out her wetness, wanting to be nestled deep within her folds. The vein pulsated, a pale purple against his skin. Her hand gingerly wrapped around his dick, settling into a comfortable hold as she jacked him off. Wally bucked into her ministrations, letting his sighs of passion erupt freely from the caverns of his chest. By this point Artemis was sopping wet, her core pulsed, asking for attention, which the blond demanded, growling to the speedster to touch her.

His digits sank into her as he thumbed circles over top of her clit and thrust his fingers into her, widening her for the inevitable meeting of weeping sexes. Feminine sighs blending with gutteral groans filled the room, each getting closer and closer to the edge, but just as vision was about to go white, Artemis stopped jerking the redhead's dick. She pushed his hand away, confusing him a little, though he quickly caught on when she sat on the edge of her bed, legs eagle spread.

"Lick it bitch." And that he did. The thick, pink muscle probed inside her, lapping up the velvety liquids in haste. He tongued her while she pulled on the fiery locks of his hair, pressing him deeper and deeper into her. The speedster flicked his tongue, causing her to arch slightly off the bed and release a louder string of moans. He swirled, the motion invoking an involuntary toe curl. This boy knew how to use his tongue. With one finally flick, she came into his waiting mouth. She still had a hold of his leash, and had pulled so hard upon her climax, falling backward onto the bed, she ripped his head upward, tongue trailing all the way.

Pantng slightly, she looked at Wally, her gaze telling him to fuck her into the throes of pure bliss. Of course the redhead, slammed himself into her, the juices creating the needed lubrication for a smooth entry. Using the gold chain to pull herself up from down comforter, Artemis looked Wally in his eyes as he pounded into an instant, on of her legs rested upon his shoulder, and curled lightly around his neck, forcing him to keep his head up. Lips once again met in frenzied passion, a heated battle, though with a loud pop, Wally was at her neck, marking the skin red. Artemis did the same, though instead of using the tentative nibbles Wally was, she bit him as hard as she could. A hybrid moan like scream rushed out of his open mouth.

Using her legs strength, the archer rolled thme so she was onto, impaling herself deeper on his cock. Wally pumped in and out of her, vibrating in ryhme with his thrust, as she pulled him off the bed little by little with her hold on the chain going hand over hand. His hands ripped the bustier from her, exposing the ripe melons to the cool air, hardened nipples standing up stiffly. Once the garment was disposed of, Wally hands were at her breasts squeezing them. Her free hand covered her left hand as it twisted her nipple and pulled. He continued his sadistic massges, longing she'd pull him up enough so he could take a hardened nub in his mouth.

As if reading his mind, Artemis pulled him up into a sitting position, as she bounced, demanding to be plowed faster with her breasts flailing against his chest. He thought he heard a strangled suck them and without any warning took one of the nubs it his mouth. The hotness of his slick muscle made her bud of skin harden that much more, as he gingerly bit down with his teeth. By now Artemis was screaming at him, what she was saying he couldn't understand, he could barely register the leash pulled tightly against his neck as it strangled him.

Artemis bounced faster and faster until she couldn't go past her speed, but she knew he could, with one more growl, she said top speed, and with that Wally vibrated at a speed that had her spasming, bucking and boucing simultaneously. Wally felt her muscle wall clench around him before coming. Rope after rope of cum emptied into her, dribbling down the sides of his dick and out of her pussy. The archer tried to catch her breath, the sweat runing down their bodies. Wally lifted her tired form off of his, seeing his member coated white. Artemis saw too, and a smirk played deviously on her face.

"Let me clean you up."

For the first time since this began, Artemis abandoned her leash, relinquishing her power over him. At the end of the day, sucking his dick was too good to pass up. She lapped up all of his seed, his memeber rehardening in an instant. She smirked up at him, awaiting what he was about to say.

The redheaded male, already aching to be inside of her once more, smirked back.

"This time I'm using the ridding crop."

The young couple became lost in each other for the second time, not realizing they had left the door open. Zatanna had come by to see Robin, but since Artemis' room was on the way to his she thought he would say hi.

"Hey Artemis, Ho-" The young teen girl looked at the scene in front of her in awe, backing away in small steps as she closed the door. Once it was closed all the way, Zatanna remembered to breathe.

"Robin and I are going to have to try that." She started to walk away, but paused in an after thought.

"Our chain is going to be silver."

**Read and Reveiw**


End file.
